


It's a Kind of Magic

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: London, 1848.Aziraphale has a new hobby. Crowley can't understand.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	It's a Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Jean-Eugène Robert-Houdin (December 7, 1805 – June 13, 1871) was a French watchmaker, magician and illusionist, widely recognized as the father of the modern style of conjuring.
> 
> I like to think Aziraphale learned from the original.

_Aziraphale's bookshop, London, 1848._

"What are you doing?" Crowley demanded.

"It's called 'magic'!" Aziraphale explained. He nodded. "I've just found a farthing that was hidden in your ear!" The angel's face was full of excitement as he waved his fingers near Crowley's ear and produced another farthing. "See?"

Crowley frowned. "That wasn't in my ear."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it was in your hand and you pretended it was in my ear."

Aziraphale nodded. "That's how it works. Look! I'll show you some more!"

Crowley sat and watched, utterly dumbfounded, as Aziraphale stood in the middle of his bookshop and produced a rabbit from his top hat, multi-coloured handkerchiefs from his sleeve, and a dove from his lapel. How was Heaven still standing when it was full of angels like Aziraphale?

"You spent a month in Paris learning this?"

Aziraphale nodded, "Monsieur Robert-Houdin was most kind. He'd only recently got home from London. We had crepes almost every day because he'd missed them so much!"

Crowley might have guessed food was involved. "You're an _angel._ You can do _miracles!_ "

"Yes, but this is fun!" He tapped the edge of the upturned top hat with a wand and produced a tulip for Crowley's lapel.

Crowley took the opportunity to grab his wrist and slow him down. "Stop. I'm begging you."

Aziraphale waved another farthing in response. "Look! It was in your ear!"

"No, it was in your hand!"

"That's not all Monsieur Robert-Houdin showed me," Aziraphale enthused.

Crowley gave him a glance and let him go. "Oh?" He'd heard about the French and their 'open marriages'. What exactly had this Robert-Houdin done?

Aziraphale nodded. "There's levitation too!"

Wait. That wasn't... "You can levitate. _I_ can levitate." Even Hastur could levitate, if he put his mind to it.

"Yes, but humans can't! Well, not really. But Monsieur Robert-Houdin..."

Crowley stopped listening. What was it with Aziraphale and his enthusiasm for human pastimes? As long as Crowley had known him, he'd had a weakness for human food. Actually, he had a weakness for human _anything_ , including their lives. Just look at him with that flaming sword, handing it over to Adam and Eve so they could survive in the wilderness. Would any other angel have risked the wrath of the Almighty? No. No demon either - not for a human. But there Aziraphale was, doing the 'right thing', then worrying about it later. Crowley had known then he was different.

Maybe _that_ was Heaven's problem. Maybe it should have been filled with angels like Aziraphale. All barking mad and caring so deeply they'd defy God Herself.

"Are you listening to me?"

Crowley shook his head. "No."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm really not." Crowley got up. "Listen, you don't need this; you've got your own magic."

"Yes, but this is fun!"

"No, not this. You..." Crowley stopped. How was it that Aziraphale couldn't see he _was_ magic; a one of a kind angel. In all his six thousand years, Crowley had never met another like him.

"Crowley?"

"No, it's nothing. I've got to go. I'll see you in the park next week."

Crowley left. He couldn't explain, he really couldn't. Maybe one day he could.

The end.


End file.
